Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, computer-readable storage medium, reception apparatus, and information providing apparatus for facilitating the identification of available channels, services, programming information, etc.
Background
A user setup function is typically required in traditional digital television receivers, and this function involves a time consuming channel scan process. During channel scan, the receiver generally tunes to each broadcast frequency band, in sequence, to determine whether or not a digital signal is found on that frequency. For those frequencies found to have a broadcast signal, the receiver determines the services (e.g., virtual channels) available within the digital multiplex found in that modulated transmission signal.